Stars Of Destiny
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Seamus finally gains the courage to ask out the girl of his dreams. Seamus/OC, Seamus/Hannah friendship. PLZ REVIEW! PLZZZZ! :) JKR OWNS ALL (except the OC lol).


**A/N: Quick one-shot, because I really wanted to write a Seamus/OC.**

* * *

26 year old Seamus Finnigan decided to get a coffee at The Leaky Cauldron before going to work. He left his small London flat and grabbed his copy of _The Daily Prophet _off his doorstep. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and it was only slightly chilly outside.

Seamus fastened his jacket and walked a few blocks to The Leaky Cauldron. He opened the large creaky door and stepped inside, relieved to see Hannah standing behind the bar instead of Nelly, the girl Hannah had hired as assistant barmaid. He may have had just a teensy crush on Nelly and always got nervous talking to her.

"Oi, Hannah!" Seamus waved, walking towards the bar.

"Oh, hey Seamus!" Hannah smiled gleefully, summoning a coffee mug off of a high shelf with a swish of her wand. "Coffee I'm guessing?" she asked.

"How'd ya know?" Seamus laughed.

"Like I said, it was a guess," Hannah replied with a smile. She looked down behind the bar "Look guys, Uncle Seamus is here!" she said in an excited voice.

Seamus glanced behind the bar, two toddlers sat on the ground in their pajamas playing with an enchanted ring toss. "Hee-wo Unkel Seemis!" 2 year old Allie smiled up at him with big hazel eyes, honey blonde pigtails bouncing. "Hi Unkel Shaymis!" echoed 4 year old Daniel with equally big amber eyes, his brown hair was sticking up as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Hey guys!" Seamus chuckled. He looked back up at Hannah, her bright amber eyes were tired and she wore her long honey blonde hair in a haphazard ponytail, she was also eight months pregnant with baby Bethany and Seamus had no idea why she was working so close to her due date.

"Okay, Seamus?" Hannah asked, concerned as she noticed him staring off into space.

"Oh, zoned out fer a second, so what're ya doin' back here so close to the due date? Does Professor Longbottom know you can't bear to leave your landlady position even for just a few weeks?" Seamus teased, snapping out of it.

Hannah rolled her eyes "For your information, Nelly couldn't come in today because she isn't feeling well, so shut up," she laughed. "What Neville doesn't know won't hurt him," she added with a smile.

Seamus stared straight back into the various alcoholic wizarding beverages that lined the bar shelves, he blushed a deep shade of red. "Er, Nelly's sick?" he spluttered, nearly spitting out his coffee at the mention of her name.

Hannah cocked an eyebrow that was so fair it was barely visible ."Yes..." she answered in a skeptical tone.

Seamus ran his left hand across his sandy hair and sighed deeply. "Hannah, I need help," he admitted.

Hannah smiled softly "Seamus, do you have feelings for Nelly?" she asked knowingly.

Seamus nodded "Er, yeah. Oh Merlin, she _is _single right?" he inquired, afraid of the response.

Hannah laughed "Yes Seamus, she's single. Let me guess, you want me to either give you advice or talk to Nelly for you, right?" she asked.

Seamus chuckled tiredly "Some advice'd be great," he said.

Hannah thought for a second, leaning against the bar counter. "Well, she sent me an owl saying that she'd be in by tonight, why don't you come back after work and try talking to her?" she suggested.

Seamus shook his head "I-I dunno if I can. I always get so nervous around her, the way her long strawberry blonde hair sparkles in the lights behind the bar and her deep emerald eyes seem to be staring directly into my soul. I can't help it and I always screw it up, ah shite, I just can't do it," he admitted sadly.

Hannah squeezed his hand across the counter "Hey, is this really the same Seamus Finnigan who stunned five Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts talking? No, it can't be. Seriously, just be yourself, and Nelly will love you I swear," she said reassuringly.

Seamus grinned "Really? Ya think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Really," Hannah smiled gleefully and poured him more coffee. "Just come in tonight, talk to her, it won't be that crowded by the time you're done with work and Neville and I will be upstairs so..." she added with a sly smile.

"Okay okay, I'll do it, I'll come back in. Merlin Hannah, how do ya always know?" Seamus asked, grinning.

Hannah shrugged "I'm married to the wizard who was the silliest bloke I ever knew for sixteen years of his life, I've had so many awkward dates with him you can't even count it on your fingers, I believe I know what I'm talking about," she giggled.

Seamus laughed "Neville is definitely the most awkward bloke I've ever met," he agreed.

"Hey, don't make fun of my husband," Hannah teased, also laughing.

"Sorry. Well, I've got to get to the Ministry, thanks for everything and tell Nelly that she'll see me tonight," Seamus smiled, getting up as he took one last swig of his coffee and grabbed his copy of _The Daily Prophet _off the bar counter.

"Don't mention it, you'll have to let me know how it went," Hannah waved happily as she picked up Allie off the floor and went back to cleaning glasses.

Seamus waved back "I will!" he called, leaving the pub back out into the London streets. He'd been struggling with his growing feelings for the assistant barmaid for a few weeks now, and with Hannah's advice, he would finally ask her out.


End file.
